Legendary Warriors
by Nero Loveless Highwind
Summary: hello everyone. i come back this time alot better. and now enjoy my story! helped alot by wonder panda
1. Chapter 1

Legendary Warriors:chapter 1 "The Second legend"  
It was nearly 2:49 pm that's when my senpai gets out of school,I call him that japanese name cause he is my high school senior and he is my teacher in becoming a future writer. "Hey there little buddy, so ya ready for the some fun this weekend?" he said smiling.  
"So are we heading to your house?"

"You know it little buddy, the time for fun starts now!" We're usually at senpai's house when we hang out;He always helps me become a better writer when we're there."We'll also watch our favorite movie too."

"Kung Fu Panda!"

We both shouted it out as we walked to senpai's house; we're both big kung fu panda fans, senpai stories were mostly about the dragon warrior and his original character. Once we got to senpai's house, we went straight to senpai's room and put the first movie on."Say, you figured out what you wanna write for your first story?"

"I was thinking a story about us." I said blushing red

"Us?"

"Yeah,I was thinking maybe we could be in the first movie and well..." I blushed even brighter now."I figured we could be heroes with Po too."

"Oh? Now that sounds like a awsome story." Being side by side with your hero who doesn't dream of that? "What're ya gonna call it?"

"Not sure but...huh?" My attention toward was now changed to the television; senpai's t.v. was starting to lag."Senpai, is something wrong with movie?'

"Don't worry my T.V. always does this,but I put in video channel and it doesn't lag there." This was starting to get really creepy, the movie lagged until it finally turned black but suddenly a bright light. "What the hell?"

"S-senpai!"

The light just kept growing brighter as it enveloped us; as soon as it came it ended in darkness.

Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose kung fu skills were the stuff of legend. He traveled the land in search of worthy foes. The warrior approached a large tavern towering in front of him. A gang of bandits harassing the rabbit staff are startled when the warrior enters abruptly, and stare silently as he passes them and sits at a table. As he eats, the gang surrounds him "I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew ON MY FIST!" The Gang Boss slamming his fist on the table.  
The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full. Holding up his hand to tell them to wait, he swallowed and then he spoke.  
"Enough talk. Let's fight! SHA-SHA-BOOEY!"  
The warrior delivers a series of punches and kicks and the whole gang goes flying in various directions. He was so deadly in fact that his enemies would go blind from exposure to his pure awesomeness.  
"My EYES!"  
"HE'S TOO AWESOME!"  
"And attractive!" A smitten bunny said.  
"How can we repay you?" Asked another bunny.  
"There is no charge for awesomeness... or attractiveness." One hundred assassins appear and surround the warrior. The entire bar swells, packed to the rafters with ninja.  
"KABLOOEY!"  
The roof explodes and the warrior with a cloud of ninjas erupts into the sky. Like a tornado, the warrior twists and kicks them away rapidly. It mattered not how many foes he faced. They were no match for his bodacity. Two groups of thousands of foes leap at the warrior while in the air, but with a single flashy move he sends them flying. The beaten warriors plummet like rain as the warrior treks back across the bridge. Never before had a panda been so feared... and so loved. Even the most heroic heroes in all of China, the Furious Five, bowed in respect of this great master.  
"We should hang out." Monkey suggested.  
"Agreed."  
But hanging out would have to wait. 'Cause when you're facing the ten thousand demons of Demon Mountain. He sliced off the heads of the bandits' spears with a shiny green sword and leapt into battle with the Five. None could beat the warrior and the Five's combined awesomeness, but when a dozen foes caught him by surprise something even more awesome happened; with the fluid swing of a sword, the demons fell by a warrior just as awesome as the other legendary warrior. An oddly colored panda, with markings on his eyes he looked at the warrior with dark blue eyes and smiled.

"You should watch yourself; you don't want to lose your head." He said smiling.  
"It's good you have my back then."  
More demons surrounded them, the two smiled and stood back to back with the Five with swords in hand. There's only one thing that matters. And that's-"  
"Po! Get up!" Monkey said in a familiar voice.  
"You'll be late for work!"  
"Whuh?"  
The whole scene turned black and I started falling before I suddenly found myself back in my room. It had all my kung fu posters and souvenirs, I even had a wooden version of the Sword of Heroes. I wish I could go back to that dream but... duty calls.

"Ngh what... happened?"  
I woke up near a river and when I started to crawl to the river I saw my reflection changed. I was panda wearing a red scarf,a green kemono.  
"I-I look just like gront? but how?" When I turned around to look at my surroundings I saw my bow and arrows. " I don't get it how did my bow get here I left it at home."

I then saw what looked to be a village. "Maybe there's someone who can help me?"

The panda boy began to walk towards the village, though the feel of walking on his new animal limbs did feel strange he somehow learned how to grow accustomed to it quickly; luckily the town wasn't far, he was able to make it after a mile but he was shocked to see the villagers. Animals were everywhere, from pigs, to bunnies, and ducks as well, they were walking around on two feet wearing clothes and talking like regular humans. The boy couldn't believe what he was seeing, he tried to stay calm and walked through the village but he soon noticed that it was hard to keep a low profile; the villagers would stare as he passed by and whisper to others while he wasn't looking.  
As the boy walked around he immediately stopped as he saw his hero panda. "Po? h-hey if Po is here does that mean?"  
the felt something push him inside 's shop. The panda then meet with Po's jade green eyes. "A panda just like me? And he's wearing the kemono from my dream."

"Oh Po we have a tourist, this is great." Mr. Ping smiled. "Quick, get him a bowl of noodles and see if he likes it."  
The boy felt his legs turn to jelly; he'd fall if it wasn't for the empty table he was next to. He sat down covering his face in embarrassment. 'Po actually saw me... everyone saw me! Oh man what do I do now; this is still the craziest thing ever being in a movie world.'  
"Hey there,welcom to noodle shop." Uncovering his face, the boy Po was standing infront of him with a bowl of noodles. "Your new aroud here right Here's a bowl of our famous noodle soup on the house."

"There a catch isn't there?" he asked looking at .

"Well there is a small fee of course." Of course, the boy remembered how Mr. Ping always tries to get money in any way possible. "Don't worry about it though; you can have it for free."  
"Oh wow, thank you so much." The boy smiled and grabbed a pair of chopsticks; he slurped on the noodles and felt a glimpse of enlightenment. "Holy cow this tastes absolutely amazing!"  
"Thanks, that is the secret ingredient soup after all." Po smiled. "Meeting another panda for the first time is just awesome; hey do you know if there's any other panda's anywhere?"  
"Um, well that is to say..."  
"Po, hurry and get back to work." Mr. Ping called.  
"Sorry Dad, I'm coming!" Po waved goodbye as he got back to work.

That was a close one; I honestly don't know what I'd tell Po. After watching the second movie I know that Po's real father is alive along with a bunch of other pandas, but if I tell him wouldn't I mess with the whole movie; the best thing to do is just leave it alone, I can't mess with anything or it could change. Guess I'm a bystander... so much for getting to hang out with Po. "What?"  
I looked back to see Po looking at a poster on the wall, it was to announce the dragon warrior at the Jade Palace. He got so excited that he told everyone else to go, he was about to go instead until his dad said, "Po, where are you going?"  
"To the... Jade Palace?" Po replied inching slightly out the door.  
"But you forgot your noodle cart." Ping pulled in a cart of food behind him.  
"Selling noodles?" He asked. "But Dad, I was kinda thinking maybe I-"  
"Yeah?" His father smiled.  
"I was kinda thinking maybe I..."  
"Uh-huh?"  
I know Po wanted to say he wanted to see who the dragon warrior is, but the sight of his Dad was too much for him. I felt bad for him and I knew I had to say something... and I don't think it would matter if there was a little change in the movie. "Excuse me, Mr. Ping sir?

"I believe your bean buns are about to go bad. Maybe you should sell those and may I help Po too, two workers get a job done faster."

"That's a great idea, thank you so much." Ping smiled widely. "Alright, I'll leave you too to handle the work. I'll see you there when I'm done here."  
"Alright Dad." Po pulled the noodle cart and started to walk over to the Jade Palace with me right beside him. "Hey, thanks for helping me out."  
"Huh, oh it's the least I could do for the food." I replied. "Besides you'll need all the help you can get, lots of hungry people around here I can tell."  
"Thanks." I saw Po smile, and when he did I couldn't help feeling my face flush red. "So what's your name anyway, I never asked before."  
"Oh sure, my name is... my name is...?" It's weird; I can't seem to remember my name. My memories are all there, I know my past, my family and friends... but not my name.  
"Hey, you ok?" Po looked worried when I didn't reply; I had to tell him something.  
"Sora... the name's Sora." It was the quickest thing I could come up with.

Awesome, well you already know but my name is Po." He smiled and held his paw out for me. "I got a feeling you and I are gonna be great friends."  
I smiled and shook his paw with my own. "You got that right!"  



	2. Chapter 2

Legendary Warriors Chapter 2

"Oh c'mon, move faster already!" both me and Po yelled as we pulled the heavy noodle cart. Now I know how Po felt before. "ah ... i'm all out breath and we haven't even gone up but 4 stairs!?" Po complained. Two pigs ran up the long stairs and then stopped to look at us and said, "Sorry Po,we'll bring back a souvenir." then they ran off. Po stood up and then took off his little hat "No, i'll bring me back a souvenir. C'mon Sora we gotta go now!" he than ran up the hill of stairs. "Po! wait for me!" I said as we ran up the stairs.

Master Shifu was checking the ceremony very closely for any type of flaws. "Today shall be a glorious isn't master Oogway." the small red panda bowed to the old reptile. "Indeed, the dragon warrior and the wind warrior shall bring peace to the valley and to you my friend." Oogway said as he stood to watch the show. "Let the tournament begin!" yelled a goose and everybody cheered.

"We finally made it all the way up. never doing that again." I said as I laid on the floor. "Haha we made it. huh?"  
Me and Po saw the doors closing and quickly ran toward the gate. "No wai.." we both hit had gotten hit in the face by the door. " Owie my nose!" my nose hurted like crazy."H-Hey! let us in!" Po yelled as loud as he could but music blocked anyone from hearing. "Po look a window!" I pointed to the right and po ran instantly toward it. "Villagers of the valley of peace I give you the furious five!" announced shifu. Po went into fan crazed mode.

While Po was distracted I went to find a chair and the rockets. "First is master crane!Whoa!" I saw Po fall back wards and laughed a little."Huh, Sora what ya doing?" Po asked as he walked over to me, "building us a front row seat, can ya find me some rockets?" Po immediately nodded and went looking. We had missed most of the five but tigress, we barely finished it in time."Wait uh you think that could 2 people?" po looked at me. "I guess let's hurry up!Get on and I'll sit on your lap." Po quickly sat down and I let the fireworks. That's when saw us.  
"Po! what are you doing!?" tried to blow out the candles but i stopped him."Dad stop we're trying to see the dragon warrior!" Po yelled.

Oogway raised his paw just as master tigress was about to begin her performance."I since the dragon warrior is among us." Master Shifu looked at his students and they all lined up from tallest to shortest. Master Oogway hand his hand out guiding him to the dragon warrior.

"But I don't understand, you finally had the noodle dream." said in a bit of dissapointment. Po sighed, "I don't dream about noodles dad!" me and Po saw the flame nearly touched the rockects."I love Kung Fu-oh!" the rockets didn't go off and Po fell ontop of me. Oof. "Con son let's go back home." Po sighed "Okay dad." I knew what would happen next and held onto Po tightly as rockets set off and made Po hit his face and me hit my head across the wall then it went sky high and exploded. Me and Po went sky diving down infront of the five.

"huh? what in the...who are you pointin..?" Po said while slowly came back. "Oh!Oh! we just wanted to see who the dragon warrior was." me and said while bowing. "How interesting." "Master are you pointing at me?" asked tigress .  
"Him" "Who ?" Po moved out of the way and Oogway hand followed."You. The universe has brought us the dragon warrior." Oogway held Po's paw in the air."What" the five,shifu,Po and said in unison.

A goose hit the gong bell and everyone cheered, a carrier took po away and i watched. "You too have been choosen to go with dragon warrior." My fox tail wagged and I ran after Po."Master!that can't be the answer to our "problem" it was just a accident!" yelled shifu. "There are no accidents." Oogway and Shifu looked at Po had ripped the bottom of the carrier and I laughed so hard."We are sorry master, we have failed you." tigress said before bowing with the others."No if does not quit in the morning, it is who failed you" shifu turned to his students. 


End file.
